


Pree With a Hyphen Between the E's

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/M, High School Football, Revenge, Rumors, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans girls deserve so much more representation than they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: In which Skeppy gets revenge on some guys for making fun of his girlfriend.===person: he-skeppy, grabbing Bad's hand: excuse me she uses she/her pronouns >:((TransGirlHalo)
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 500





	1. Hormone Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone here :)  
> WARNINGS: mild transphobia, misgendering, swearing  
> DISCLAIMERS: I am only shipping the personas of these characters. I do not wish for them to be together in real life. I acknowledge that the people in this writing are (mostly) cis and straight, and do not want them to change that for this piece of fiction.

“What? Dude! What’s her name!” Dream gawked at Skeppy.

“I’m not telling you,” Skeppy teased back.

“You can’t just tell us you have a girlfriend and then not tell us who it is! That’s just unfair,” Sapnap huffed and crossed his arms in an attempt to pout. Skeppy just rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, on the contrary.”

“Did your girlfriend tell you how to use that phrase? There’s no way you’re smart enough to know what it means,” Dream snickered as Skeppy gasped, about to give him either an earful or recital of the ‘what did you just say to me you little bitch’ copypasta. 

Before he could say anything, an ear-splitting drone was released over the speakers. Ah. That’s what they mean when they say ‘saved by the bell’. 

“Okay, I’ll give you a hint. She’s in the GSA and on the cheer squad. That’s all you’re getting, so take it and run,” Skeppy said, standing up from the lunch table and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He carried his empty tray to the trash and threw it in, getting in the line of other kids that were making their way to their classes. 

He turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Skeppy was met with the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes on, face perfect as if an artist had drawn her from scratch. She wore the kindest smile as she looked at him through her glasses with sparkling green eyes. Could you blame the man for adopting a goofy grin?

“Hey,” he sighed, mind coming back from admiring the girl he was lucky enough to call his.

“Hi,” She mumbled, near whispering, as she made her way beside him. “English, right?”

“Yeah, and you have geography?” She nodded. “So, have you thought of a name yet?” 

She thought for a few seconds. “I really like Autumn,” she declared. “Autumn.”

Skeppy took her hand into his, linking their fingers. “It sounds so pretty!” he said. She laughed a bit at his enthusiasm. 

“I’m glad you think so, too,” she started, “You can still call me Bad, if you want.” Skeppy nodded. He wouldn’t, though. Autumn was just too pretty a name to not be put to use. 

“I’ll see you after school, yeah? You’re gonna be in the bleachers, right?” Skeppy nodded. Today it was the cheer squad’s turn to use the field for after-school practice. Both of them always went to the other’s practice, whether that be football or cheer. “Cool! See you in a couple hours.” Skeppy left Bad with a side hug before walking off to his own class. 

He sighed. It was really cliché, but he felt like the luckiest guy in the world because of her. He glanced up at the clock and cursed under his breath; he had one minute to get to class.

* * *

Other football players’ cheerleaders wore skirts, but his wore shorts, and she looked just as good. One day he would help her get a proper uniform, but for now she had settled with the boy’s uniform. 

Skeppy watched as Bad stood in a group with the other girls, waiting for the directions from the leader. Minx was giving some kind of orders to the members when a couple guys came up.

Minx, being rather annoyed, gave them a not-so-friendly hand gesture, to which the two laughed. They pointed at Bad and said something. It must have been pretty rude, because Nikki and Alyssa stepped on either side of Bad, protecting her in a hug-like fashion while Minx began telling the boys to leave. 

Skeppy stood up abruptly and started running down the stairs from the top of the bleachers. By the time he had gotten to the bottom and into the field, the boys were gone. Nikki was comforting Bad and Alyssa and Minx were discussing something in hushed voices. 

“What happened?” Skeppy asked the two girls conferring. 

“These guys just came up and started asking us why we had a boy with us! Then they started laughing at Bad and being super mean to her!” Alyssa explained. The situation described made his blood boil.

“Do you guys have names?”

“I think it’s Jake Summers and Gryffin Atynr.” Skeppy nodded and thanked the girls. He turned to Bad and Nikki and walked over, being careful when approaching the slightly trembling girl. 

“Is she okay?”

Nikki simply looked at him sympathetically. “Can you take her home early, please? She’s not fit to practice like this.” He nodded and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand. He yelled a goodbye to the rest of the squad and led Bad up to the bleachers. 

“You alright?” Skeppy asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulders and took Bad’s hand into his once more. Bad shook her head a bit. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were a shade darker. 

“They won’t get away with this, Autumn. I promise. Those guys don’t know anything, especially who you are.” Skeppy’s face didn’t look too happy. “You’re the prettiest girl in the whole wide world and they’re just mad that they can’t have a piece of you.”

“I’m not even a girl, though.” 

“Pardon my language, but, bullshit. You say you’re a girl so you’re a girl. I’m straight, remember? So if you weren’t a girl I wouldn’t even be dating you.”

“But my name is Darryl!”

“I’m sorry, who? Who’s Darryl, I only know Autumn.” Skeppy slung the arm that was holding Bad’s hand over her shoulder. Bad smiled the tiniest bit, trying to hold back a laugh.

“You’re such a dork. I’m happy that you’re my dork, though,” she sighed. Skeppy laughed, bonking his head on hers gently and affectionately.

Soon enough, the two came upon Bad’s residence. Skeppy tried to keep talking to prolong their time together, but Bad insisted upon going home. She promised she would let him walk her to school and her classes tomorrow, as she did every day when Skeppy was trying to stall. Skeppy reluctantly agreed, and the two said their good-byes. 

* * *

“I need you to ruin a couple guys’ reputations.” Dream raised an eyebrow but looked at Skeppy with interest. He snapped a coupled times which caused George and Sapnap to look at him. 

“Names. Sapnap, get ready,” Dream instructed.

“Jake, uh, Summers,” Sapnap nodded, “and, um.. Gryffin Atynr.”

“Oh, yeah, I know those guys. They’re sophomores, lightweights, too. Pretty loud and abrasive,” Sapnap nodded, thinking back. 

Dream, Sapnap, and George were all three of the most popular kids in school. As a result, they had a lot of influence and knowledge when it came to the students here. Sapnap went to parties almost nightly, and knew just about every person in school. George kept up with social statuses and rumors, and Dream had the information. Being with so many upper social class girls had its perks, especially when the girls loved to talk.

“Any ideas, George?” Dream looked at the british boy sitting nearly across from him. George tapped his chin for a second.

“What’s their crime? I need to know how far I can go with this.”

“Harassment and transphobia.”

“Ouch. Okay, how about piss kink and small dick? I don’t think they’d ever land a girlfriend after that.” The other boys stared at George in shock for a few moments before he spoke again. “How fast do you need this to set?”

“Either today or tomorrow would be ideal,” Skeppy answered. 

“That means we’re gonna need about two fifty, so a total of about eighty-four people each, not accounting for immediate spread. Does that sound do-able?” Dream asked the other two boys at his table, to which they both nodded.

“Thank you guys so much! How can I repay you?” Skeppy asked, absolutely elated.

“Don’t need cash, only information. You can either text or call and tell me what happened. Now, let’s get to work. You guys are going to need to stay focused today, make sure to talley.” The three boys got up from the table and went off to do who-knows-what, Skeppy didn’t understand a bit of it.

What he did understand, however, is that no person would ever invalidate his girlfriend without paying for it. 

* * *

“Hello?”

“Hey, you said you wanted to know what happened, right?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Dream chuckled. “Start singin’ lil’ birdie.”

“Okay, so I got my girlfriend’s consent to tell this to you, so don’t tell anyone else.”

“Sure.”

“You know Bad, right?

“Oh! His name is Darryl isn’t it?”

“Her name is Autumn, actually. She’s my girlfriend and she just so happens to be a trans girl. So we were at the football field because she was at cheer practice, and these guys walked up and started making fun of her and stuff. I don’t know why they did it, either! It was just so.. So… out of the blue!”

“What in world domination? Talk about uncalled for..”

“I know! But anyway, yeah, that’s what happened.” 

“Thanks for telling me, I’ll make sure to record that your debt’s been paid. See you tomorrow, Skeppy.”

“See you tomorrow, Dream.”


	2. bonus chapter go brrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you are girlf rien d brings your football team muffin :)

“Skeppy, you did all that for me? Why?” Bad spoke in disbelief after Skeppy had told her what he had done. 

“Because you don’t deserve to be treated like that! It’s unjust and straight up mean.” Skeppy huffed as he left Bad at the door to her house. “See you tomorrow, Autumn.”

“See you tomorrow, Skeppy!”

* * *

“Um, excuse me?” The group of boys turned to look at the owner of the shy voice. They were greeted with the sight of Bad, holding a medium woven basket in her hands. “Th-these are for you all. I hope you like them.” She held the basket more forward, and let go when she felt someone take hold of it. 

“Thanks, Autumn!” Skeppy thanked her before setting the basket on a small table for after practice. Bad nodded and made her way up to the bleachers to spectate.

* * *

“That’ll do it for today, boys!” Dream called. All the players dropped the task they were currently doing and started for the table that was on the track of the field. Tommy was the first one to the table, excited to see what was inside the basket. He unfolded the cloth that covered the bounty within.

“Yooo! Muffins!” he shouted.

“What kind?” Eret blurted back.

“Blueberry!” Fundy answered. 

“Oh my god I’m in heaven,” Skeppy breathed, taking out one of the sweetened bread desserts. “See you guys tomorrow, don’t make yourselves sick!”

“You sound very confident that we’re gonna like these,” Dream commented. 

“Dude, once you taste my girlfriend’s baking, you can never go back,” Skeppy laughed before waving to his teammates and heading to the bleachers where Bad was waiting for him.

* * *

_**Dream 10:27pm**_

Please ask Autumn if she can bring us more muffins? Everyone loved them they were really good :)

_**Skeppy 10:28pm**_

She said she’d love to bring us something every Friday

I told you it was good

_**Dream 10:30pm**_

Good is an understatement

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for a friend of mine :)  
> hi lucca :D


End file.
